


White[A]ss

by Kiloueka



Series: Rarepairs [A]-[Z] (Explicit) [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Femdom, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Riding Crops, Role Reversal, Useless Lesbians, big slappy, hint of a hint of bdsm, i guess, whiteass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: From the smut prompts i promised to do 500 years ago:M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)AU, where the Commander survives the virus somehow and gets back to Earth, don't worry about it. She's feeling down so Jackass decides to spice things up a bit in the bedroom.





	White[A]ss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariosto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariosto/gifts).



“All right, I'm ready.” White called from the small bedroom. She could hear her partner fumbling around in the next room, yelling the occasional expletive. After another few minutes of semi-silence, she began to worry about why she was taking so long, but before she could get up to offer aid, Jackass yelled one last 'fuck it', kicked the door open, and waved her hands dramatically at White.

Jackass paused in the doorway, striking a variety of power poses as White took in the unusual sight. After agreeing with Jackass' strange request, they both donned clothing they were completely not used to; Jackass had dressed herself in White's long, white gown and not much else. Her black hair was sloppily done up in what might have been an attempt at mimicking White's own hair from her time on the Bunker. White, on the other hand, wore a complete B-Type uniform: boots, visor, and all. Where Jackass got it? She didn't know and didn't exactly want to find out.

“Man they had you wear some terribly designed uniform up there. Couldn't get those damn boots on so I threw them out the window.”

“You _what?_ ” White snapped.

"Kidding, kidding." Jackass snorted. "Anyway, how's it look?"

“Like a disaster... but...” She felt her face subtly growing hot. “It's acceptable.”

“Well,” she snorted again, “I hope what I have planned for you tonight is more than just _acceptable_.”

“I have my doubts.” She mumbled, adjusting the tight black visor of her borrowed uniform.

"Whaaat? Have a little more faith in me White. I know you better than anyone of those mooks that sent you up there. Just give it a shot and if you really don't like it, then we can just go back to the usual or something."

“I don't see how this will make things any more interesting. But if you insist...”

“Well... The way I see it... You've been commanding your YoRHa dogs for so long, maybe you need a change of pace.”

“Change of... pace?”

“Turn around!” She demanded, smacking the palm of her hand with White's riding crop.

“Excuse me?”

“Turn. A. Round.” She repeated sharply. “Or do you want to be punished with Big Slappy right here?”

"Big... Slappy...?" White couldn't help but let out an amused snort at the name Jackass christened her crop. That snort quickly turned into a full-blown laugh as she shifted around on the bed to obey. Jackass waited patiently for her childish giggles to subside before barking out her next order.

“Great work! Now, ready for your next mission?”

“What are you even planning with this Jackass?” White snorted.

“Role reversal, like I said. I'm the Commander in charge, and you're the lowly Battler. I think having someone else making all the decisions might do you some good.”

“This sounds completely ridiculous... but I suppose it won't hurt to try... Big Slappy.”

“Great! Now I order you to bend over so I can get a big slappy on those buns.”

“Jackass...”

"Safeword is 'bomb'."

“ _Jackass_.”

“What?” She smirked. “Got a better one?”

White simply shook her head and smiled as she obliged. “Negative, Commander Slappy.”

“That's what I _thought_. Now... time for some body inspection. Gotta check that our soldiers are in tip-top shape, inside and out.” Jackass slid her hand up under White's skirt and began squeezing her thighs and sliding her way up to her ass.

“Hmm... This is no good.” She growled, flipping White's skirt up over her back. “It's blocking my view, take it off.”

"Yes, Commander." She reached back and clumsily fumbled with the ribbon holding her skirt on, acting more and more frustrated the longer the ribbon stayed in place.

“Commander I don't think I can do this.” She said in a mock whine. “This new uniform is so much more complex than the one I'm used to. I might need your help.”

“Geez,” Jackass sighed loudly, “looks like I have to do _all_ the work around here. It seems more like I'm just a babysitter up here.” She reached over and with no hesitation, tore the skirt clean off and tossed it aside.

“Jackass!” She hissed. “Wasn't that borrowed?”

“Eh... I can glue it back together later.” She shrugged. “Now, back to work. Inspection timeee.” Jackass placed her hands on each of White's ass cheeks and spread them apart and knelt down at eye-level with them.

“Hmmm... I see...”

“Everything all right, Commander?” White asked sarcastically.

“Shh shh shh... I need to concentrate on this.” Her hands slid up and down her cheeks and gave them a squeeze every once in a while.

“I gotta say, those are some quality spheres right there.”

“...What.”

“Top tier bootylicious buns.”

“Jackass.”

“First-rate thigh toppers.”

“Jackass...”

“Some excellent big booty bubbles.”

“ _Jackass_...” White snorted and looked ahead with a deadpan expression.

“Superb outstanding wondrous brobdingnagian silicon clouds of perfection.”

“...Bomb.”

Jackass chuckled and pulled back. “All right, all right. Would you like me to compliment your huge bazoongas next?”

White looked back at the smug Android and pulled her visor off to show off her annoyed glare. It wasn't long though before she softened her expression and let a small laugh escape her lips. Jackass' shit-eating grin grew and she joined in and laughed that ridiculous hoarse laugh of hers. White buried her face in the sheets as her shoulders shook from laughter.

When it subsided, White took a deep breath and turned back to her partner.

“Where the hell did you even get those words?”

“Humans seemed to enjoy coming up with any synonym possible for ass so I decided to take some and pepper them with my own charm.”

White let out another snort. "Well, they certainly are creative."

“And don't get me started on big ol' milk jugs; I could go on for hours with those. Ya sure you don't want me to compliment your amazing badonkers?”

“I'll pass.” White snorted with a sly smile. “But we still haven't finished the inspection, Commander. So we might want to get to that before it's too late.”

“Right right.” Jackass nodded. “Your eagerness pleases your Commander. Now, take off your shirt.” She leaned in closer to White's ear. “Or would you like me to remove it for you?”

“Yes Commander.” She whined. “But please—”

Before she could even finish, Jackass has gripped her shirt collar and ripped it all the way down. It fell limply down her arms and crumpled against her gloves.

White's eyebrow twitched but she sighed and let out an exasperated laugh before sliding the sleeves off with the gloves quickly following. Determined to stay in character this time, she rolled over on her back to display the pure white leotard that remained. One breast had already poked out the top and Jackass wasted no time in grabbing it and running her fingers along the nipple.

White gasped and trembled as her partner danced her fingers around her exposed breast with surprising gentleness.

“Hmm... looks good, looks good.” She nodded, knowingly. “Let's see the other one.” Her hand ran along White's chest and pulled the leotard down all the way to her hips.

“Oh yes.” She hummed. “I'd say these beautiful...” She paused as White gave her a warning glance. “...breasts pass with flying colors.” She gave a light slap to each one and ran her hands lightly down her sides until she hooked her thumbs under her leotard.

“Now hold on a minute, we still have more inspecting to do down here, don't we?” She smirked, giving a light tug on the fabric. “Roll over.”

“Yes, Commander.” White obeyed and Jackass shimmied her leotard off her hips and down her legs as she moved until she let it fall limply around her ankles.

“Mmhm... so far so good... I'm just gonna have to...” She placed her hands back on White's cheeks and carefully spread them apart. “Ah hah! Here we are!” One hand slid around her ass until it was dangerously close to her slit. White felt an involuntary shudder run down her spine as Jackass' fingers twitched so close to it. Her heart rate was noticeably increasing as well as her sensitivity to her surroundings.

“I'm gonna have to do an internal check now. I'll need you to sign this written release form expressing your consent to this check.”

“Jackass.”

“All right, all right. A verbal expression of consent works just as well.”

White took a deep breath to calm her nerves and nodded. “You have my consent, Commander.” She could swear she could feel Jackass' smile on her back as she said those words

"Great! Now let's get started." With one hand still on her ass cheek, Jackass slid the other one up over White's slit and carefully prodded around the edges. Just with that little touch, White's legs twitched and her heart rate increased even more as Jackass continued to 'inspect' the area.

“Hmm... I see...” Jackass mumbled knowingly. Her fingers finished dancing around the outside and they soon slid in between her folds and lightly pulled and tugged on them, causing White's body to tremble even more. Jackass' other hand slid down and joined in; a few fingers spread her out wider, while the others slid up and down her repeatedly.

She slid one finger inside White and paused as she let out a breathy squeal, before sliding another one in opposite to it. She pushed against her walls and moved her fingers almost in a circle while not going too deep inside her. Even though they were still in the teasing stages, White's arms and legs already felt weak and shaky as she soaked in the attention she was getting.

It was methodical, it was thorough, it was... good... and she needed _more_.

“Aaahhh hah... Hha... Commander.” She stuttered out in almost a whisper.

“Something the matter, Battler?”

“I need...”

“You need? Come on, out with it.”

“P-please.” She motioned Jackass to move her hand further down. By now her clit was almost aching for attention as Jackass had been purposefully avoiding it the entire time.

“T-touch me...” She gasped.

“Touch you _where_?”

“Goddamit Jackass.”

Jackass snorted and shrugged. “You mean here?” She slid one finger out and trailed it down until it barely brushed the base of her clit.

“Aaah ahhh hhhah...” White nearly screamed.

“Jackpot.” Jackass smirked and pressed a bit harder. White cried out again and buried her face down in the sheets, arching her back and shoving her ass further toward her partner. She nodded and whimpered and gripped the blankets tightly.

Jackass snorted and got to work; her one finger slid deeper into White's entrance with another soon following. Her other finger danced across her clitoris with surprising grace, sending waves of pleasure up White's entire body.

She writhed and cried out under the effects of Jackass' magic and soon she felt her hips bucking rhythmically toward her on their own volition.

“Wow Battler, looks like your sensitivity has been turned up to the max. It seems my theory was right on the money.”

“Unnhf unghh...” Was all White could respond with.

Maybe Jackass was right about the roleplay; it certainly felt more stimulating than all the times Jackass buried her face in her ass and went to town... not that she was complaining about that though.

“Lay down.” Jackass commanded and White all but collapsed on the bed.

“Turn over.” White obeyed. In that brief time she was readjusting herself, Jackass stepped back and slid out of every piece of clothing she had on. White gasped as she immediately brought her hands back to her the moment she was free.

“Ready for the main event?” She moaned in an exaggerated way.

White nodded, panting heavily.

“Well first, we need these off...” Jackass smacked one of White's boots and quickly and aggressively tugged them off one at a time, managing to keep one hand on White's crotch the entire time.

White's legs dangled off of the bed with her ass just barely on the mattress. Jackass took the opportunity to shimmy her way up over her legs and plant herself right above her vagina, pinning her hand between them. White cried out again as the new pressure sent another shockwave through her.

White was close, for sure. The extra pressure from Jackass' thighs pinning her in place threatened to send her over the edge then and there.

Slowly, Jackass began to grind against her; one hand stayed between them and stroked her while the other came up and grasped White's sweaty palm tightly. White returned the embrace as Jackass leaned over her as much as she could until their lips nearly touched.

“How's that?” She murmured, low and sultry.

White blinked the tears forming in the corner of her eyes and nodded; Jackass' smug grin softened and she placed one light kiss on White's lips. She then curled over and put her mouth over one of her breasts. She licked and sucked and nipped on the already tender and needy flesh until White's cries reached an octave neither of them knew was possible.

Her other hand continued to work down below, stimulating both her clit and her hole with surprising expertise. Her other hand was busy squeezing White's hand in time with her thrusts. So much pressure began building in White's entire body that she felt as if she were going to short-circuit any minute.

She was close.

She was _so close._

It felt as if her entire body was on fire as the pressure built more and more until it all came out at once. Her cries were little more than a gasp at first, but the harder Jackass worked her, the louder she screamed until she was sure nearby Androids could hear. Thankfully, she didn't have the processing power to care at that moment.

Her body slowed and relaxed; her hands released their iron grip on the sheets and Jackass' hand as a feeling of serenity and warmth flowed through her body. She closed her eyes and smiled, letting out a pent-up sigh and blowing out all remaining tension with it.

She was glad she let Jackass talk her into this.

“Now,” Jackass panted after a moment, “do me.”

“I'm not sure if I can...” White breathed. She was completely serious; it felt as if every muscle in her body was too loose and relaxed to even respond to her inputs.

“You'll be fine.” She assured. “Your adorable whines already got me pretty hot and bothered so it shouldn't take much.” White could clearly hear the strain in Jackass' voice so it wasn't hard to believe her claim.

She released her grip on the sheets and brought a trembling arm up Jackass' legs, searching for the promised land. She finally managed to touch down on her clit with more effort than she should have needed, sending Jackass into involuntary shudders.

Jackass let out a high-pitched moan uncharacteristic of her, nearly causing White to orgasm all over again. She bit down and snorted before relaxing and closing her eyes to feel White's trembling hand mirror the actions performed on her just minutes ago.

Jackass' hand came over her own and helped her along; they played around as Jackass continued thrusting against White and squeezing her hand again and again. She moved faster, and faster and White knew it was about to hit.

In a flash, Jackass grunted and doubled over as her body was sent into violent spasms. The mix of low grunts and high squeals coming from her partner was like music to White's ears and she almost became too distracted to keep fingering her. But she powered on with the little energy she had left until Jackass was rendered a panting, sweating pile of jelly atop White's body.

“That was wonderful, Commander.” White breathed as soon as she mustered a small burst of energy.

“No... the name's Jackass.”

“That was wonderful, Jackass.”

"It was. Thank you, White, for humoring me."

“Heh... if I can get a thank you out of you, that must mean something.”

Jackass simply snorted and buried her face deeper into White's shoulder.

“You won't catch me being sappy very often, so you'd better enjoy it while it lasts...”

“Mmm...” White hummed and turned to look at the unusually soft expression on Jackass' face.

“I just... I'm so glad you're ok, White. I missed you.”

White tilted her head at the out-of-the-blue comment, especially considering she was revived months ago.

“I missed you too. I won't let any war get in between us ever again.” 


End file.
